Space and Cosmos
This article covers space and farther ranges, for a more localized article, see Locations This is a list of things related to space and cosmos in the Happy Tree Friends universe. There are some similarities and differences between it and the real world. The Solar System The Sun The Sun is a gigantic burning ball of gas and fire in the middle of the solar system. It appears in the background of many Happy Tree Friends episodes, with the exception of those set at night. The entire Happy Tree Friends solar system revolves around it. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Sniffles, Flippy and Handy board a rocket to escape the island. However as they threw out the steering wheel, they have no control over it and it crashes into the sun. Lumpy briefly sees the explosion from Earth. As Superman gets his energy from the sun, it is possible that the same applies to Splendid (though this is debatable). While the sun is likely to appear in future episodes, it is unknown if it will be prominent ever again. Earth Earth is where all the episodes of Happy Tree Friends are centered. It has one natural sattelite (the Moon) and several artificial ones. Planet Earth is mostly covered by water and has seven continents; Africa, Antartica, Australia, Asia, Europe, North America and South America. Beneath the Earths crust is the mantle composed of magma. In the centre of the Earth is the planet's core. Earth is abundant with many kinds of life. All of the main Happy Tree Friends characters come from Earth (with the possible execption of Splendid). So far, every episode of Happy Tree Friends and Ka-Pow! has mostly occurred on Earth. The appearance of the Earth has appeared to be different in different episodes. In Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark, the Earth is briefly shown to be blue and green with generic continents and seas. Later on in Better Off Bread, the Earth is shown to be an almost entirely purple planet with generic seas and continents. Then in Mirror Mirror, the Earth has pink as well as blue seas. Not only this, but the basic outlines of real world continents as well. The Earth is definitely going to appear in future episodes. The Moon The Moon is the Earths largest and most prominent natural satellite. It has appeared in the backgrounds of many episodes, particually those set at night. The Earth casts shadows on the moon, making it wax and wane. This is called the moon cycle. The cycle starts with a new moon (which is when the moon is completely blocked out), then goes up to a cresent moon, then to a quarter moon before reaching a full moon and falling down to a quarter moon before the cycle starts again. The moon cycle takes slightly less than a month. The moon controls the tides on the Earth, making them go in and out. There are two kinds of eclipses involving the moon; solar eclipses, where the moon temporarily blocks out the sun, and lunar eclipses where the moon moves behind the Earth and blocks the suns rays. The moon has been relevant several times. In Gems the Breaks, Splendid flew to the moon so he could be safe from the effects of Kryptonut. From the moon he fires lasers down at Lifty and Shifty. In Mirror Mirror, Splendont crushed Splendid with the moon (as seen to the right), killing many in the process. After Splendid sent a distress signal out, his squad came to rescue him. However, they were not strong enough to lift the moon. It is assumed that Splendid either managed to get out somehow or died from his injuries. The Moon is likely to appear in future episodes. The Moon in the Happy Tree Friends world is much smaller than it really is (it is only about 10 times bigger than Splendid). Mars Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system away from the sun. It was named after the Roman God of War. Mars has an atmosphere, and maybe hosts life. While not making a direct appearence, Mars has appeared in the background several times in space. The first time was in Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping The Shark. When the rocket was flying through space, a red planet is seen in the background, and is assumably Mars. Another time was at the beginning of Mirror Mirror when the mirror with Splendont is seen floating through space. In the background is a red planet with two moons, similar to Mars. Mars may or may not appear again. Other Planets The Happy Tree Friends solar system also has several other planets in it. Several other planets are shown briefly in space scenes (such as when the rocket is flying towards the sun in Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping The Shark). These include a green planet, a purple planet, a brown planet, an Earth-like planet and a kaiki planet. In the background of Mirror Mirror there was a pink planet and a purple planet. Real planets in the solar system that may also be in the Happy Tree Friends solar system are Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. There is also the asteroid belt (which doesn't technichally count as a planet). Others There are also things in space that are outside the Happy Tree Friends Solar system or aren't nessesaraly part of the main system. Meteors/Meteorites Meteors are natural objects that fly through space. They can also be refered to as shooting stars. When they land on Earth they become meteorites. A meteor is seen in Better Off Bread. It was on a colision path with Earth. Splendid flies into space and destroys it and saves the Earth. However, the fragments rained down on the Earth, killing Toothy and possibly many others as well. When Splendid turns the Earth back in time, the meteor presumably hits the Earth and causes mass destruction. In the Halloween episode Peas in a Pod, a meteorite falls to Earth. However, on the way it burns up in the atmosphere, leaving only the Pod seed inside. When the volcano erupted in Mirror Mirror and the large stone covering it was flung into space where it hit Splendont's mirror, the stone then became a meteor. Stars Stars are objects that appear in the night sky. They are massive, luminous balls of plasma. The sun is in fact a star. Some stars have their own planetary systems orbiting them while others do not. In scenes set at night or in space, stars are seen in the background. One apparent star is the Christmas star, a particually bright star which appeared in Class Act. Gases Gases are a non-solid or liquid substance. Sometimes the gas gathers into nebulas and forms stars. In Mirror Mirror, some gaseous substences are seen in the background in some of the space scenes. Space Travel and Artificial Satellites Rockets Rocket ships are seen to be the most prominent form of space travel. They are shown to be able to travel really fast. Two rocket ships have been featured in Happy Tree Frineds (to date). The first was in Happy Trails Pt 2: Jumping the Shark, where Sniffles created a rocket ship from the wreak of the bus. Sniffles, Flippy, Handy and Lumpy board the rocket. However, the rocket is too heavy to take off so they throw several things out of it, including the steering wheel and Lumpy. The rocket ship then takes off, but with no way to control it, it crashes into the sun (in a sense of poetic justic, Lumpy survives on the island). The second time was in As You Wish, where Sniffles found the genie Lumpy and wished for a spaceship. However, the rocket ship falls over and lands on Sniffles when Lifty and Shifty speed past in their van. The rocket takes off, popping Mime and impaling Pop. The ship stabs their van on it's point and goes off a cliff. It falls down and impales Petunia through the chest. 'Sputnik' The Sputnik was the first real-life man-made onject to go into space. It was a Soviet satelitte that was first sent up in 1957. It sent signals back to Earth to locate its position in space. It went on like this for three months until it fell out of the sky and burned up in the atmosphere. The Sputnik was seen in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! where it passed under Flaky on the mountain top. Species Earthlings While this is not actually a species, it can be the term used for those who live on Earth whose species is generic. This includes most of the characters. Flying Squirrels Flying Squirrels are a powerful race of Squirrel that possess many powers. They are a parody of the Kryptonians from the Superman comic series. These powers include flying, super strength, laser vision, extra good hearing, ice breathe and the ability to survive in the vacuum. However, they are weak against Kryptonut, and when exposed to it unprotected it causes vomiting and nausea. As they are similar to Superman, it is possible that they draw their energy from the sun. The two main Flying Squirrels are Splendid and Splendont. It is unknown where the Flying Squirrels originated from, though it can be assumed that they come from a planet outside of the solar system (as that is were Superman comes from and Splendont was first seen floating in a mirror through space). Flying Squirrels are very resilient and hard to kill, and are shown to survive great ordeals. Ways to kill a Flying Squirrel is by using kryptonut, being stronger than a flying squirrel, lasers, magic and possibly poison. It is unknown how Splendid ended up on Earth or how Splendont was put in the mirror (though it is possible that he arrived on Earth as an infant like Superman did). As Splendid and Splendont are shown to be around the same strength, it is possible that Flying Squirrels all have the same amount of strength (debatable). Flying Squirrels are most likely going to appear in future episodes, as Splendid is a flying squirrel. It is also likely that Splendont will make apperences in future episodes of Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Other flying squirrels may appear in the future as well. Pod Lumpys Pod Lumpys are an extra-terrestrial race of plant-like creatures that appeared only in the halloween episode Peas in a Pod. They are a parody of the Pod People from The Invasion of the Body Snatchers. They grow from pods plants that sprout from green glowing seeds. Each pod plant grows at least one pod creature. Pod Lumpys look like Lumpy, only they are green with yellow antlers and an antennae. They are shown to be very hard to destroy, as they are immune to poison and when cut in half two more Pod Lumpy's would grow out of the seperate halves, resulting in the creation of two new Pod Lumpys. The only way to destroy them could be to burn them or to crush them, as seen in the episode. It is possible that the Pod Lumpys took the shape of Lumpy because he touched the seed and it absorbed his DNA, so if another character had touched it it would have taken their shape. The Pod Lumpys are shown to be extremely stupid, even more so then Lumpy. The Pod Lumpy's never attacked Lumpy, while they killed Cuddles, Petunia and Sniffles as well as trying to kill Toothy. The origin of the Pod Lumpys is unknown. Time Travel Time travel is the ability to travel back and forwards through time. While time travel has appeared a lot in fiction, it is unknown as yet if it is actually possible to do so in real life (though there have been some accounts). Time travel has appeared twice throughout the course of Happy Tree Friends. The first time time travel appeared was in Better Off Bread, where Splendid had spent to long away from the oven when saving the world. As a result, his bread got overcooked. In order to save his bread, Splendid travelled back in time by flying around the Earth so fast that the Earth spun backwards and time reversed. When he arrived his bread was yet to be cooked. This time around, he didn't rescue Giggles from falling over the cliff or stop the oil tanker leaking or prevent the meteor hitting the Earth. The method was a parody of one of Superman's tricks. Scientists say that this method of time travel is highly unlikely. The second method was by Sniffles' time machine. When Sniffles spilled his milk, the genius anteater made the time machine out of a washing machine to go back in time to prevent the accident. Before he could enjoy his milk, however, he had to help Toothy, Lumpy, Giggles, and Cuddles from getting hurt by going back in time again and again. However, due to the nature of the show, this only caused more violent accidents that result in worse injuries and even death and causes the episode Spin Fun Knowin' Ya to occur. The time machine can travel great distances both back and forward through time. It is also possible to meet yourself as Sniffles almost did when the time machine landed on him. Substances Kryptonut Kryptonut is an extraterrestrial substance of unknown origin. It is the main weakness of flying squirrels such as Splendid and Splendont. It has so far only appeared in Gems The Breaks, but it may make appearences in future episodes. Gold Gold is a precious metal that is recurring throughout the series. It is often made into treasure, which Lifty and Shifty try to steal. Gold has appeared in Gems the Breaks, As You Wish and Sea What I Found. It is possible that The Cursed Idol is made of gold. Forces The Cursed Idol The Cursed Idol is a mysterious recurring object that causes death to those around it. It has appeared in several episodes in both the internet and television series. It can make things magically appear from nowhere. It is unknown where it came from. Sentient Earthquake The Sentient Earthquake is a mysterious earthquake that shows signs of particular intelligence. It appeared in Idol Curiosity. When Sniffles, Giggles and Flaky took the Cursed Idol from the Mayan temple deep in the jungle, the Earthquake attacked them. Sniffles and Flaky manage to escape it but Giggles fell into the crack and was crushed. Flaky was devoured by carnivorous plants. The Earthquake chased Sniffles all the way back to America, where it proceeded to destroy the museum. The Earthquake is shown to be able to travel upward through the air as seen when it sliced Sniffles in half. The Earthquake could not swim through water, but it can travel through any solid object. Unlike the cursed Idol, the Earthquake does not kill everyone it meets. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists